Eva
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. O personagem saiu em cima da hora, mas quebrou um galho enorme. Completa.


**S****aint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: ****Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca.**** Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: ****Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. O personagem saiu em cima da hora, mas quebrou um galho enorme.**

**Beta: Sem**** porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Eva

À noite no território dos anjos sempre são calmas e refrescantes tanto que nem mesmo o mais terrível dos inimigos tentaria contra aquele local. Contudo em um quarto uma jovem anja sonha com lembranças há muito tempo esquecidas na mente...

_Como todas as noites a mãe da pequena anja a embalava com uma doce melodia que todas as mães de anjinhos cantavam. Dizem que se um filhote de anjo quanto não é ninado pela mãe com as canções doces e não sente a da mãe presença perto de si... Elas se tornam anjos negros, seres que tomam mais do que a vida dos anjos, mas destrói a tudo que bom._

_Mas Eva seria um bom anjo e fitava sua mãe com os seus olhinhos tentando fazê-la dormir. Sua mãe sabia que não ia adiantar ter pressa na canção já que conhecia de cor a filha que tinha. Eva sempre esperava, por mais que o sono estivesse perto, ela esperaria a última letra ser pronunciada para fechar os olhos com segurança sabendo que é amada pela mãe._

_Naquela noite ouviu uma segunda voz um pouco mais grossa e bela, a sua mãe sorriu ao vê-la sobressaltar no seu colo procurando o dono da voz. Eva também viu uma lágrima cair dos olhos de sua mãe e depois um jovem anjo se ajoelhou perto delas._

_- Pequena. – Eva olhou o anjo que alisava os seus cabelos. – Cresceu desde a última vez que a vi. – Ela viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele. – Eu estarei aqui para cuidar sempre e sempre de você minha pequena._

_Eva sorriu sem entender o comentário, mas ele lhe passava segurança e amor como se fizesse parte da sua família apesar de nunca dê-lo visto..._

Assustada, Eva acordou do sonho sem entender nada. Foi ao quarto do irmão Estevão e o viu como sempre, esparramado pela cama. Cobriu o com cuidado e carinho como sua mãe fazia, mas parou ao perceber algo, uma marca de nascença que ela nunca tinha visto no caçula.

Relevou a marca, pois achava que aquele sinal havia aparecido a pouco tempo. Voltou a sua cama após cobrir o irmão e lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. E nem percebeu que um anjo entrou no quarto do seu irmão. O anjo se ajoelhou perto da cama e sorriu ao ver como eles são semelhantes quando o intruso era da mesma idade que Estevão. Sorriu...

**Na noite seguinte...**

_Eva sonhara mais uma vez, contudo estava sozinha no palácio e chorava com medo quando escutou aquela voz novamente. Viu que ele a fitava querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, pegou nos braços e Eva sorriu por estava com um ser conhecido._

_- Eu falei que sempre vou cuidar de você._

_A anjinha sorriu e escutou o cantando a canção que sua mãe lhe ninava. Tentou não dormir naquela noite e também tentou ver o rosto dele no sonho para saber quem era o intruso que a deixava feliz e cuidava de si._

_Quando já fechava os olhos viu o rosto e acordou..._

Em um pulo estava em pé na cama.

- Estevão?

Eva se assustou ao ver o rosto do irmão caçula um pouco mais velho cuidado dela, com medo foi ao quarto do irmão e o viu dormindo profundamente. E pensou que sonho com o irmão por achar que um dia ele cuidaria dela como ela sempre fazia com ele. Voltou ao seu quarto e caiu no sonho depois de horas.

Um anjo entrou no quarto e a cobriu.

- Boa noite! – Falou docemente o anjo.

- Boa noite! – Eva falou inconscientemente.

**Fim?**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Bem e aqui estou eu fazendo o que achou improvável de minha parte. Uma pequena homenagem a uma pessoa que pode ser você que leu ou não a pequenina fic e espera algo mais. Sim vou a uma única explicação... Todas as fics menos "Novo Mundo" estão paradas ou em Hiato. Isso significa que vou me dedicar a uma fic de cada vez e aquelas que acharem ruim a culpa não é minha nem sua, mas seja de quem for problema desse individuo.

Vou indo porque tenho aula. Beijos e até...


End file.
